


Home

by DeVictory13



Series: #Reylomicrofic [3]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVictory13/pseuds/DeVictory13
Summary: When the war is done she can finally find her home, not just in a place but a person as well.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: #Reylomicrofic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Home

When the war is finished and she can finally retreat from the bustle of the new beginnings for the galaxy. 

Tucked away from everything, somewhere green, is the ship Chewie left in her care when he returned to his family on Kashyyyk. She may not look like much but the old girl has it where it counts, as Han would say. Covered in grease and dirt, smelling like leaking coolant with a very ornery nava-computer with one hell of a personality; it insists on being called L3 for some odd reason and likes to ramble on about revolutions. A tall handsome man with beautiful raven hair crawls out of the smugglers hold in the floor complaining about motivators. He is a sight for sore eyes, where once the all black clad imposing Supreme Leader was is now a man who is not afraid to smile. He has taken to wearing the first class red Corellian blood stripe pants he was awarded with for his heroism in the battle with the Emperor on Exegol with a comfortable use to be white shit and his fathers old vest, she can hardly believe he is real some days.. after she risked everything to rescue Ben from the world between worlds it still feels like a dream. 

Not many know he is back but the radiant feeling of her soul being whole again is all that matters. The force is balanced and sings happily within her; all is right in the galaxy. Ben snatches her up off the ground like she is light as a feather twirling her in a circle, giddy as a schoolboy.

_“Welcome home sweetheart”_ he says softly before he kisses her violently. 

In the strong arms of her beloved in the hold of the Millennium Falcon, there is only one way to describe how she feels right in this moment... it feels like home whole and complete neither of them to ever be alone again.


End file.
